


Image

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Heroes For Hire (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Uniform Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a thing for the Ronin costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

He didn’t want to admit it at first. Admitting it would make an already tense and weird situation all the tenser and weirder. And he was fairly sure that Maya was going to get there first. This was really her fault anyway…

 

Danny ran a hand through his hair again, trying to focus on anything but what he couldn’t seem to _stop_ focusing on. This was, after all, an exceptionally bad idea. And even if it wasn’t, the timing… well, things were shit right now. And given what the guy had been through.... No, this was absolutely the worst idea Danny had ever had.

 

At first, apparently, people had thought that it could have been him in that disguise, which was of course ridiculous in his mind. Simple logistics after all made it silly… not so much with Maya, but now… Well, it was kind of flattering.

 

Something about the costume made him react; even just sitting in that box on his desk, there was something visceral about it. He’d thought vaguely about the simplicity; the beauty it must have had; that this image must have emitted with Maya wrapped in it.

 

But that wasn’t what he’d thought earlier when he’d seen Clint Barton in the Ronin costume. There was nothing vague about his thoughts in that moment. In fact they were almost painfully sharp. Simplicity was still there, and beauty but there was more to it. Power, skill… and something else. Something _magnetic_.

 

He suddenly wanted to slide his hands between the fabric of that tunic and Clint’s chest. He wanted to pull at the knotted belt and bad idea or not, he wanted to take all kinds of time peeling that costume off the former Hawkeye.

 

It took every ounce of self control Danny had not to pounce on the man when he entered the room, tunic half open. That dark fabric framing pale skin…

 

“You okay, Danny?”

 

His head shot up. “Uh, yeah. Sorry… Just…”

 

“I can go.” Clint shrugged. “I don’t want to disturb you if…”

 

“No! No, it’s not … I wasn’t…” His hand moved through his hair again. “Sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

Clint chuckled. “Happens to the best of us. It’s been a weird couple weeks.”

 

“Even for people like us.” Danny nodded. “Skrulls…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Danny stared for a moment longer. “It suits you.”

 

“What? Paranoia and confusion?” Clint smirked a little.

 

“No… no, the…” He stood and moved toward the other man, running his fingers over the mask that Clint had set down as he’d entered the room and trying not to let all that excited energy come out as a shiver. “The outfit… costume… whatever. It suits you.”

 

He shrugged and stared at the mask again. “For now.” He lifted his gaze and caught Danny’s. “I can’t go back to what I was before… not now. Things are just too…”

 

“Fucked up?” Danny smiled a little, pleading with his hands not to reach out and slip under that tunic.

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Clint ran a hand through his own hair and smiled for a moment before a brief flicker of concern flared behind his eyes. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

Danny swallowed thickly. No, he was absolutely not okay. He was standing in a room alone with this very attractive man in this _very_ attractive costume, he was still in his own gear, having not changed, or even thought about changing when he got back to the apartment with Luke. And suddenly, the tights were ever so slightly tighter.

 

He shut his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. Once again, Danny Rand was going to leap without looking and he only hoped this wouldn’t turn out as horrifyingly bad as he was pretty sure it would.

 

His hands felt fabric and he almost moaned before he realized what he was doing. Clint grabbed his wrists but didn’t stop him. Danny took that as a good sign and stepped closer. “What… Danny, what…?”

 

“I don’t know.” He licked his lips and finally did exactly what he’d been thinking about doing. He slid his hands under the tunic. “If I start thinking about it, I think I might stop…”

 

“Okay…” Clint’s breath caught when Danny’s fingers found a nipple. “Do… Do you want to stop?”

 

“Are you giving me an out?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Then no. I don’t.” Danny felt the truth bubble up his throat. He felt the desire to babble out how this whole idea had formed in his mind; how he was pretty sure that he’d never have considered this if it wasn’t for that costume. But that seemed insanely rude when his hands were creeping steadily past Clint’s chest and getting increasingly close to his abs. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

His grip tightened, the fabric of the gloves rubbing against Danny’s wrists. “I…” Clint closed his eyes and took a deep, if somewhat shaky breath. When his eyes opened again, he smiled. “It’s just… been awhile since…”

 

Danny’s eyebrow rose. “Really?”

 

“No!” Clint shook his head. “No, I mean, it’s been awhile since I… I mean, with another guy…”

 

Danny felt his cheeks flush to match the blush on Clint’s face. “If this isn’t your thing…”

 

“Danny,” Clint sighed and let go of his wrists.

 

“Yeah?”

  
“Shut up.” Before he could get a response out, Clint kissed him. Danny’s hands fisted in the uniform, pulling Clint closer and completely opening the front of the tunic. He moaned softly into the kiss and tugged on the material again. Clint pulled back and chuckled. “Want me to leave it on?”

 

Danny bit his lip. “If I say yes…”

 

“I won’t leave.”

 

“Then, hell, yes.”


End file.
